yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pippi Osu
Pippi Osu ist eine Schülerin an der Akademie High School und ein Mitglied des Videospielklubs. Aussehen Pippi hat grüne Augen und schwarzes Haar, welches sie in einem Bob trägt und von dem der vordere Teil rosa gefärbt ist. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Videospielklub trägt sie ein rotes Tuch als Accessoire. Sie trägt ihres als ein Halstuch. Löst sich der Videospielklub auf, trägt sie das Halstuch nicht mehr. Persönlichkeit thumb|Piipi posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Pippi die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie ihr Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat sie ein Foto geschossen, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und währenddessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen, außer man tötet ihren Schwarm Ryuto Ippongo vor ihren Augen. In diesem Fall wird er den Spieler angreifen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil ist sie besessen von Rhythmus-Spielen. Zurzeit ist sie süchtig nach "Pretty Guardian Miyuki", ein kostenloses, online Augmented-Reality-Roleplay-Handyspiel wo man "Waifus" sammelt und Monster bekämpft. Routine Beziehungen thumb|125x125px|link=Ryuto Ippongo Pippi Osu Rippi ist heimlich in Ryuto verknallt. Jedoch bemerkt er nicht, dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hat. Aufgabe 'Pippi Osu hat Probleme mit einer Spiel-CD. Nimm die CD mit nach Hause, besiege den ersten Boss und erzähle ihr die Ergebnisse.' Man muss Yanvania - Senpai of the Night einmal durchspielen, um die Aufgabe abzuschließen. Dies ist nur nachts möglich mich, wenn man in Yandere-chans Zimmer die Saikou Station4 benutzt. Hat man die Aufgabe abgeschlossen, schenkt Pippi es einem und man kann es spielen, wann immer man will. Zitate "I bought a used copy of the Yanvania re-release, but the game always crashes right after the first boss! I'm not sure if there's a problem with the disc, or if there's a problem with my SaikouStation 4... Would you please take this disc home with you, play it, and tell me if the game crashes after the first boss?" "Ich habe mir ein gebrauchtes Exemplar der Wiederveröffentlichung von Yanvania gekauft, jedoch stürzt das Spiel immer nach dem ersten Boss ab! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es an dem Spiel, oder meiner SaikouStation 4 liegt... Könntest du bitte das Spiel mit nach Hause nehmen, es anspielen und mir dann sagen, ob es bei dir auch nach dem ersten Boss abstürzt?" - Pippi, wenn man sie nach einer Aufgabe fragt - "You'll do it? Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" "Du machst es? Oh, vielen Dank! Ich schätze das wirklich!" - Pippi, wenn man ihre Aufgabe akzeptiert - "Oh! Oops! I guess I shouldn't have just presumed you'd have a SaikouStation4...sorry..." "Oh! Ups! Ich schätzte, ich hätte nicht einfach annehmen sollen, dass Du eine SaikouStation4 hast... tschuldige..." - Pippi, wenn man ihre Aufgabe ablehnt - "So, it crashed for you too, huh? Well, now I know there's nothing wrong with my SS4. You can keep the disc. Thanks for your help!" "Also, es ist bei Dir auch abgestürzt, huh? Na ja, jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht an meiner SS4 liegt. Du kannst die CD behalten. Danke für Deine Hilfe!" - Pippi, wenn man ihre Aufgabe erledigt - Trivia * Sie wurde im 24. Mai 2015 Build hinzugefügt ** Sie basiert auf Pippi dem Maskottchen des Spiels "Osu!". *** YandereDev hat die Erlaubnis von ihrem Entwickler sie im Spiel zu haben. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 Illustrationen Pippi.png|Pippi in I want my Senpai back Galerie PippiOsu.png|Pippis 6. & 9.Portrait, u.a. vom 7. März 2017 Build Student_38.png|10. Porträt, vom 18. August 2018 PippiProfilalt.png|6. Profil, vom 20. Februar 2018 PippiProfil.png|7. Profil, vom 18. August 2018 PippiProfilneu.png|8. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Referenzen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 2-2 Kategorie:Videospielklub